The Chosen One
by DauntlessFlame
Summary: Two kits, Berrykit and Grasskit, both wish to become the medicine cat apprentice. The choice is taken to StarClan to tell who will be it . . . Will their friendship be destroyed? *For Isi Writer's Rivalries Challenge on the Warriors Challenge Forum


Berrykit crouched beside Nightbird before the pool of stars. The black she-cat had white specks on her pelt, hardly visible in the tinted moonlight. The medicine cat breathed a barely audible sigh, but Berrykit heard it. She ever so greatly wanted to be her apprentice. If it wasn't for Grasskit, she'd never have had to come here in the first place. If it wasn't for Grasskit there would be no question about being her apprentice. But things weren't such.

Grasskit was her best friend, who just so happened to have a knack for healing as well. Neither wanted to become a warrior and Nightbird wouldn't—couldn't—decide. So the medicine cat mused that they would speak to StarClan who was fit to be her apprentice. And Berrykit and Grasskit had to come.

The walk had been a rough one, first trying to convince Willownose and Tawnyflight that they would be safe, then making the trek through ThunderClan territory to the Moonpool. Berrykit repeatedly tripped over her own paws with anxiousness. She was pretty sure Grasskit did too.

"Darlings," Nightbird meowed softly, "you will respect StarClan's decision. One of you will be a warrior and both need to accept that now." The black-as-night she-cat rested her head on Grasskit's, mumbling something in her ear. Grasskit nodded slowly, closing her eyes. Nightbird then turned to Berrykit and rested her head on hers. In her ear she whispered, "Close your eyes until you are ready to accept that. When you do, come dip your nose in the Moonpool."

Cautiously, Berrykit did as she was told and closed her eyes. She felt very aware of her surroundings; the WindClan scent on the gentle breeze; the nocturnal creatures carrying on with their duties; an owl's hoot in the distance. It was as if she was a blind cat, only she knew the difference between day and night. She knew the difference between fire and water. She knew the difference between warrior and medicine cat.

_Medicine cat... or a warrior..._

Berrykit felt as if the ground had vanished beneath her paws. Behind her closed eyes, she saw a dark tortoiseshell she-cat, similar to herself. The cat was full-grown, her claws unsheathed. She looked fierce.

_A warrior..._

The she-kit realized she was looking at her warrior-self. She could be a warrior . . . if she was brave. If StarClan decided she would be a warrior, so be it. Berrykit's amber eyes opened in a flash and she became aware of being beside the Moonpool. She glanced at Grasskit, whose eyes also opened.

Grasskit nodded, her blue eyes shining. Her cream-colored friend and Berrykit walked in unison up to the Moonpool, each sitting on either side of Nightbird. The black she-cat was already deeply engrossed in a dream. Berrykit shivered, crouching before the pool of stars. As one, the two sister-like kits dipped their nose into the pool. . .

_Berrykit emerged into an unoccupied den. A cloud of confusion swept over her as she tried to decipher whose den it was. It . . . the place had no smell of a living being nor a herb. _Where _am_ I? _she wondered. Berrykit explored the den, though it wasn't very large. Lichen draped overhead, dripping continuously as if it was raining outside. _

_Cautiously, she poked her head out of the den. Droplets of water fell on her head, but when she looked at the sky, there were no clouds. No, that wasn't quite right. There _was no sky_. There was no sun, but there was light. There were no clouds, but there was rain. Berrykit scanned the clearing, seeing not a soul. _

"_Hello?"_

_She snapped her head toward the voice. It seemed to be coming from . . . from Grasskit. The cream-and-gray she-kit padded over to Berrykit, her pelt not in the slightest affected by the rain. _How odd, _she thought, pricking her ears. _

"_What are you doing here?" Berrykit asked curiously. "I thought this was _my_ dream. Why are you here?"_

_Grasskit twitched her whiskers. "Cloudflight told me I'd find you here. Why are you in Rainbreeze's den? Isn't it . . . well, rainy?"_

_It was indeed rainy and breezy, but that didn't irritate Berrykit that Grasskit's guess was right as so much as that Rainbreeze was not there. If it was her den, they why was it unoccupied?_

"_You have questions a plenty, but only one shall be answered: who will be chosen to be the apprentice?" _

_Both kits turned to see a blue-gray tom, tall but strong-looking. He had blue eyes. _

"_I am Thunder," he announced, gesturing for the two kits to follow. He led them into the forest. Few shadows lurked in the undergrowth, undetectable to small Berrykit, but still there. The blue-gray tom kept a steady pace, forcing the kits to blindly keep up. Birdsong floated on the light breeze and the rain ceased. Thunder slowed near a willow, cautiously approaching it. He stepped into a small clearing, deep in the heart of the forest. A shallow misty pool laid in the center, though no vegetation flustered about it. "Mistpool," he summoned; his voice was deep and ancient. "Come alive at once." _

_The silver, mist-like pool shifted quickly—so fast Berrykit had trouble understanding what had happened. Soon a silver-and-white she-cat stood before them, her blue eyes shining. _

"_StarClan is a great, boundless territory," Thunder explained gently. "Their name states what they provide us. That way we can still see what happens in the Clans." _

_Mistpool scoffed. "You have summoned me, Thunderstar. What is it you wish of me?" _

"_As the first medicine cat of ThunderClan, I ask upon you to select which kit is fit to be Nightbird's apprentice." Thunder glanced at the kits. "Berrykit or Grasskit." _

_The silver-and-white she-cat closed her eyes. "Grasskit, you are an excellent healer. You are kind, quiet, and think of what is best. . . Berrykit, my dear, you are an excellent healer as well. You please Nightbird with your quick learning and show worthiness in your skill. But . . ." _

_There was always the 'but'. Both she-kits would do well as a medicine cat. Berrykit flicked her tail uncomfortably, until she remembered that she wouldn't object if Grasskit was chosen. She exchanged a glance with her friend, seeing her own feelings mirrored. _

"_But it is Grasskit who will walk the path of a medicine cat. Berrykit, you have a lively spirit that cannot be satisfied by a medicine cat's doings. You will live to be a grand and noble asset to ThunderClan." _

And there it was. Berrykit was to be a warrior.

~.~

**EPILOGUE**

Grassnose remembered when she and Berrylight used to play as kits. It had seemed as if they were littermates—and at times, truly believed they were. Willownose and Tawnyflight sometimes joked that Leafwhisker fathered them both. But Leafwhisker was Berrylight's father and Grassnose's father died before her birthing. Tawnyflight was heartbroken afterward, until Grassnose came into her life. Seeing Leafwhisker act in as her father made her happy. But Grassnose could never recall Tawnyflight unhappy.

As she sorted through old herbs, mentally she sorted through old memories. Her kit-hood had been a wonderful one, but she was content being a medicine cat. Berrylight had not been outraged StarClan had chosen Grassnose. She was quite fine with it and became apprentice to Flamestrike. The ginger tom later became deputy of ThunderClan.

Berrylight's warrior ceremony was certainly one to keep forever . . .

"_I, Tinystar, leader of ThunderClan call upon our ancestors to look onto Berrypaw. She has faced a challenge I'm not sure any of us could have done. It was her intention to become a medicine cat, but turned into a finer warrior that I am proud to add to our Clan. Berrypaw has trained fiercely and learned quickly. She will not flinch at the sight of battle nor shy away from prey. StarClan has watched over her and Grasspaw—both have earned their names. Berrypaw, due to your charitable spirit and whole-heartedness, I name you Berrylight." _

_It did seem as if all of StarClan was looking down on Berrylight, for the sun's light danced in the clearing. "Berrylight! Berrylight! Berrylight!" The new warrior puffed her chest in pride. _

_The dark tortoiseshell she-cat padded over to Grasspaw, dipping her head in respect. "It was never my destiny to be a medicine cat. I am a warrior now." She spoke with the wisdom of a StarClan cat. A warrior she was indeed—she will be grand. _

Berrylight was grand. She was the swiftest hunter, the bravest fighter. No cat was more skilled than Berrylight. She could heal wounds and battle fiercely.

She was a great friend as well. Grassnose couldn't think of anyone she'd rather share her worries with or discuss Clan gossip with. Despite her being a medicine cat, they still shared tongues. They were inseparable. In fact, the medicine cat dilemma strengthened their friendship.

Grassnose earned her own name the day Berrylight returned with a nasty, life-threatening wound on her belly. She'd insisted the others got treated first, but Grassnose was deaf to her complaints. She worked long and hard to save Berrylight, who kept talking all the while about the battle.

She sighed, wishing Nightbird was still there to guide her. A good mentor she had been. Grassnose nosed aside dried tansy leaves in a pile. She felt a tail brush her shoulder and looked up. "Yes Berrylight?"

The dark tortoiseshell twitched her whiskers with amusement. "Good morning, Grassnose. I figured you needed assistance." Berrylight waved her tail and a small white tom stepped forward. "This is Snowkit. He's shy."

Grassnose purred in welcome as the kit cautiously gave the herb corpses a sniff. His blue eyes grazed over the den, seeing everything in neat piles. "What is that?" he flicked his tail toward a strange puddle of water. Grassnose padded over to it, seeing her reflection in the misty pool. _Misty . . . pool. _Mistpool! Was this her approval? Snowkit would be her apprentice?

A small voice whispered in her ear, "_When the time is right, he will be ready."_ Grassnose welcomed Snowkit's assistance, showing him the different herbs. By the end of the day, he was excited about his knowledge. Berrylight chose well.

Four moons later Grassnose and Berrylight got their apprentices; Grassnose got Snowpaw; Berrylight got his sister Amberpaw.

Though things seemed peaceful for ThunderClan, a great destiny was just beginning . . .


End file.
